Abstract
by CattyRosea
Summary: Heero wordt de grote boze wereld in gestuurd om zichzelf te leren kennen... door middel van moderne kunst. Ja, vast.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 01-05-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Abstract

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Humor. Parodie? Satire?

**Spoilers:** Alleen namen.

**Waarschuwingen:** Geen. Heero's taalgebruik en het feit dat teveel abstracte kunst dodelijk is voor je hersenen niet meegerekend.

**Koppels:** Toespelingen op Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft en Dorothy Catalonia x Quatre Winner x Trowa Barton. Wacht, _wat?_

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Heero wordt de grote boze wereld in gestuurd om zichzelf te leren kennen... door middel van moderne kunst. Ja, vast.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Dit heb ik _eeuwen_ geleden geschreven, tussen twee hoofdstukken voor een tentamen Cultureel Kunstzinnige Vorming door. Tentamens brengen altijd onweerstaanbare schrijfneigingen naar boven. En nu zitten jullie met de gevolgen opgescheept... Oeps?

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Abstract**

Het Winner-Verliér Museum op L4-A008 was een van de meest vooraanstaande musea in de menselijke invloedssfeer. Nergens anders kon men zo'n grote variëteit aan vroeg twintigste eeuwse kunstwerken vinden. De collectie van het Museum was zo groot dat sommige stukken zelfs nog nooit de kluizen uit waren geweest.

Om de uitgestalde kunst toegankelijker te maken voor het algemene publiek werden er iedere maand speciale rondleidingen en "spelletjes" gehouden. Deze keer werd bezoekers bij de balie een pen en een formulier overhandigd, waarop ze het eerste dat bij hen opkwam wanneer ze een bepaald schilderij, beeldhouwwerk of meubelstuk zagen, moesten opschrijven. De namen van de kunstwerken en hun makers waren afgedekt, zodat men daardoor niet beïnvloed zou worden. Er waren geen goede antwoorden; wanneer je alle voorwerpen gezien had en het hele formulier had ingevuld, keerde je terug naar de balie om een tweede formulier op te halen, waarop werd aangegeven wie de kunstenaar was, hoe het kunstwerk in elkaar stak, en welke betekenis eraan toegedicht werd. Daarna konden de bezoekers nogmaals het museum rondgaan, of onderweg naar huis hun resultaten vergelijken met de officiële gegevens.

Heero dacht dat Quatre voor zijn eigen veiligheid maar beter nooit een rondleiding door het museum moest geven. Hij had de onfortuinlijke neiging mensen te laten geloven dat ze een interessante middag tegemoet gingen. Smekende, helderblauwe hondenoogjes en pruilende lippen zoals de zijne, waardoor slachtoffers het idee kregen dat de tengere, gevoelige jongeman er kapot van zou zijn als zijn goede bedoelingen afgewimpeld werden, zouden verboden moeten worden. Maar Relena, met haar eeuwige geduld en ijzeren greep, was zelfs nog erger.

'Een bezoek aan een museum zoals dit is net een psychoanalyse. Volgens Freud vertellen de onbewuste verbanden die je legt wanneer je een abstract kunstwerk ziet je iets over hoe je vanbinnen in elkaar zit. Over je "oerzelf". Iedereen geeft een andere interpretatie aan deze kunstvorm. Leuker dan inktvlekken kijken, lijkt me.' had ze gezegd. Verdacht genoeg waren Quatre's woorden bijna precies hetzelfde geweest.

'Dus... _abstracte kunst_ moet me iets over mezelf gaan vertellen.' was zijn ongelovige reactie geweest.

'Daar komt het op neer, ja.'

Als hij nou toch maar kwaad kon worden op de manier waarop ze hem de nacht tevoren had overgehaald te gaan. Oerzelf, reken maar.

Heero staarde zonder te knipperen naar het stuk canvas voor hem. Het was groen. Helemaal groen. Hij keek naar zijn formulier. Hij had nooit gedacht dat de dag zou komen, maar hij was geneigd _een verdomd groen vierkant_ of _iets nog idioters dan het laatste 'kunstwerk' waar ik langskwam_ op te schrijven. Of beter nog, _ik verveel me dood, laat iemand me uit mijn lijden verlossen_. Quatre en Relena kennende zouden ze echter het resultaat willen zien wanneer hij klaar was, dus koos hij voor een gekuiste versie van de eerste optie.

Over Relena gesproken... Heero liet zijn blik door de ruimte gaan en vond haar in de buurt van een homp klei die hem deed denken aan een homp klei die door een peuter door de kamer gesmeten was. Okee, het deed hem denken aan een driedimensionele versie van de inktvlekken waar zijn psychiater hem steeds naar wilde laten kijken, de over-ambitieuze halve zool. De voorrang was wel prettig, maar Heero kon er met zijn hoofd niet bij hoe Relena de hielenlikkerij die met haar status als publiek idool streepje halve heilige kwam kijken, uit kon staan. Tot zijn intense tevredenheid had ze op dat moment de uitdrukking op haar gezicht die zei - nee, _schreeuwde_, als je maar wist waar je op moest letten - dat ze geconfronteerd werd met iets zo saai doch Nodig Om De Wereldvrede Te Behouden dat ze zijn hulp nodig zou hebben om haar frustraties af te reageren zodra ze weer thuis waren. Nauwlettend neutraal, met _net_ een vleugje "Ik luister niet, zie je dat verdomme niet?" in de duik die haar wenkbrauwen namen. O, de geneugten van sexy, gefrustreerde vrouwen en het vermogen keer op keer "ik zei het toch" tegen ze te zeggen.

Terwijl hij bezig was aan dingen te denken die veel interessanter waren dan zijn huidige omgeving, kwam Quatre naast hem staan en bestudeerde het groene vierkant met - het zou toch niet - ongeveinsde interesse. Heero keek hem bevreemd aan, en Quatre trok als antwoord een wenkbrauw op.

'Deze lijkt me wel geschikt voor jou. Denk je ook niet?'

Een vuile blik was Heero's enige antwoord.

Quatre keek hem weifelend aan. 'Zou ik even naar je formulier mogen kijken, Heero?'

Heero gaf hem het papiertje zwijgend aan, en Quatre ging de lijst af.

_1. Het eerste schilderij. Veel geel.  
2. Het tweede schilderij. Vierkant.  
3. Het eerste marmeren beeld. Geheel vormloos.4. Het derde schilderij. Rommelig.  
5. Het eerste meubelstuk. Onpraktische metalen stoel. Wellicht ook te gebruiken als pijnbank._

Er vormden zich steeds diepere groeven tussen Quatre's wenkbrauwen en om zijn mond naarmate hij verder de lijst afdaalde. Heero voelde een verrassend sterke neiging om met zijn ogen te rollen. De kunst in dit 'museum' was absurd. Het voldeed nauwelijks aan de parameters die Heero met kunst was komen te associëren. Toegegeven, eerst had hij ieder kunstwerk dat hij niet kon plaatsen overgeslagen om voor later te bewaren, maar daar was hij mee gestopt toen hij besefte dat hij het hele museum al drie keer rond was geweest en er nog maar twee halve antwoorden op zijn blaadje stonden. Het minuscule maar schrijnende greintje angst dat er toch wat mis met hem was, iets dat hem ervan weerhield de diepere betekenis te vinden, was verdwenen toen hij Dorothy Catalonia in het oog kreeg. Haar ogen stonden glazig, haar mond stond grimmig, en juist toen hij haar kant op keek scheurde ze haar formulier in kleine stukjes en gooide de snippers in het urinoir dat voor haar op een sokkel stond uitgestald.

'Dus, wat zegt dit over mij?' vroeg Heero, puur omdat de situatie erom leek te vragen.

'Ik durf er bijna geen commentaar op te geven. Je weigert nog steeds je eigen persoonlijkheid onder ogen te zien.'

Dorothy, altijd aanwezig om prooi aan de haak te slaan, leunde over Quatre's schouder, waarbij ze zich over hem heen drapeerde op een manier die duidelijk veel te intiem was voor zijn smaak.

'Zo te zien is zijn humor net zo droog als de woestijnen waar jij zo van houdt, meneer Quatre.' Ze knorde als een kat en maakte de Arabier aan het huiveren door het vluchtige contact van haar lippen met zijn oor. 'Je zou dit aan Trowa moeten laten lezen. Ik weet zeker dat hij de tijd van zijn leven zou hebben.'

'T - Trowa?' sputterde Quatre, die kennelijk niet kon kiezen of hij nou verontwaardigd of achterdochtig moest zijn. Dorothy de-drapeerde haar met zijde beklede rondingen van Quatre, rekte zich uit, en hield toen ze wegliep haar handen omhoog in een helemaal niet overtuigend gebaar van onschuld. Quatre kwam achter haar aan alsof hij aan een riempje werd meegetrokken.

Heero prentte zichzelf in Dorothy te vragen Quatre niet te snel in te halen. Hij wilde dat degene die dit museum had gefinancierd zou lijden. Geen persoonlijkheid? In ontkenning over zijn eigen gevoelens? Phah! Misschien was zijn wraakzuchtigheid niet helemaal welkom, maar niemand had ooit gezegd dat hij alleen _plezierige_ gevoelens en karaktereigenschappen mocht te hebben.

Relena kwam naast hem staan en bekeek zijn formulier. 'Het is of wat zij zeiden, of je verveelt je net zo erg als ik.'

Ze stak haar eigen formulier naar hem uit. Hij nam het aan, las het globaal, en trok zijn wenkbrauwen op. Haar antwoorden waren bijna precies hetzelfde als de zijne. Zij was alleen een beetje welsprekender, en wist meer variaties te vinden op het onderliggende thema: "Ik verveel me dood.". Ze had niet eens de moeite genomen diplomatiek te zijn. Heero keek haar schuins aan.

'Okee, okee, dit museum was een slecht idee. Het spijt me. Vertel het alsjeblieft niet door. Ik heb een reputatie hoog te houden.'

Heero grijnsde. 'Excuses aanvaard. We zullen het later over een vergoeding hebben, wanneer we uit het openbaar zijn.'

Haar eigen grijns verbijtend, leunde Relena naar hem toe en fluisterde in zijn oor: 'Weet je, Freud was vooral bekend om één bepaald aspect van zijn psychoanalyse. Volgens zijn leer heeft alles wat we doen te maken met zekere "oerdriften". Mag ik aannemen dat de... "vergoeding" waar je op doelt iets te maken heeft met deze beruchte driften?'

'Die informatie if vertrouwelijk, mevrouw. Maar mag ik aannemen dat dokter Freud zelfs dit... schilderij toegeschreven zou hebben aan die oerdriften?'

Relena lachte. 'Goed dan, jij je zin. Ja, inderdaad. Dat zou hij inderdaad hebben gedaan.'

Heero stak zijn arm uit, waar Relena haar eigen arm doorheen haakte. Het museum zag er opeens een stuk aanlokkelijker uit.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** De eerste helft van de twintigste eeuw heeft de lelijkste kunst voorgebracht die ik ooit heb gezien. Laat de preek over hoe subjectief smaak is en blablabla echter maar achterwegen. Ik weet het, _ik weet het!_ Maar dat weerhoudt me er niet van mijn haar uit te willen trekken van frustratie wanneer ik het uren achter elkaar in m'n kop moet stampen. Dus nee, dit is niet bedoeld om moderne kunst de grond in te boren. Eerder om stoom af te blazen. Zodra dit uit mijn systeem is, kan ik de artistieke en creatieve toewijding van de kunstenaar weer waarderen zonder _te_ veel afgeleid te worden door hoe lelijk het eindresultaat is geworden. Hetzelfde geldt voor alle psychologen en psychiaters. Maar je moet toegeven dat Freud nogal een mafketel was. Hee, ik heb er zelf voor gekozen al die dingen te bestuderen. Ik ben ook mijn eigen slachtoffer. :P

**PPSAN:** Het groene vierkant bestaat echt. Ik heb er uren naar gestaard. De kunstenaar was Japans, wat de enige reden is dat het geschikt zou zijn voor Heero.


End file.
